A number of currently available desktop publishing and other computer programs allow a user to draw and manipulate graphical elements within a document. The ability to draw and manipulate graphical elements has become increasingly important because the use of organizational charts, data tables, bar charts and other graphical aids continues to increase as information purveyors attempt to communicate extensive and often detailed facts, figures and other concepts. Examples of currently available programs having graphical elements, drawing and manipulating capabilities include SuperPaint.RTM. from Silicon Beach Software, MacDraw.TM. from Claris Corporation, Canvas.TM. from the Deneba Corporation, and PageMaker.RTM. from Aldus Corporation.
A primary goal of users of programs having drawing and manipulating capabilities is to input, manipulate and present (on-screen or through an output device) graphical elements as efficiently as possible. Currently available programs generally include alignment features that allow graphical elements to be precisely aligned and spaced relative to one another. However, once the alignment command is executed, the user is free to move the graphical elements out of alignment. This presents a significant disadvantage during editing, because a user is required to continually apply alignment commands to ensure that graphical elements remain aligned and spaced as desired during editing. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a way of establishing a presisent relationship between graphical elements that keeps selected graphical elements aligned and spaced despite further editing or modification of graphical or other elements before a document is printed.